Whether speaking of traditional brick and mortar commerce or electronic commerce, often the key to making or losing a sale comes down to customer convenience. A consumer is less likely to make a purchase if it is inconvenient for him or her to do so. The mail/phone order catalog industry is based on the premise that it is more convenient for a user to shop from home and have their purchases delivered than for them to visit a store.
However, beyond making that first sale, retailers attempt to generate repeat sales to previous customers to keep their businesses viable. The better the first shopping experience is for a customer, the more likely the customer will make subsequent purchases.
Automated repeating order systems have been implemented to increase customer loyalty. Such systems include negative response systems such as record/compact disc clubs which send out a different product, i.e. a different recording, on a fixed interval, e.g. monthly, if the consumer fails to return a response card. Negative response systems also include systems wherein a user agrees to purchase a specified dollar amount in products or services. Where the user fails to meet the specific amount for the given interval, the system automatically ships products or services to make up the difference. Other repeat order systems include “product of the month” systems which deliver a different product, selected from a category of products, every month. These systems include flower of the month or fruit of the month which deliver a different variety of the product every month for a specific number of months.
The problem associated with the above repeating order systems is that they are structured to provide vendor convenience over consumer convenience. Such systems derive benefit for the vendor from the inconvenience to the consumer involved in returning the response cards, returning the unwanted products or meeting minimum purchase requirements. Often, consumers receive unwanted products but do not want to deal with the hassles of returning the products or stopping the shipments. Further, these systems fail to reduce the number of shopping experiences for the consumer because they are usually associated with vendors which offer a limited product selection.
In electronic commerce, consumers have convenient access to products and services offered by multiple vendors, also known as “e-tailers”, on the Internet. With the click of a mouse, a particular consumer can jump from one web site to another. They may do this for a myriad of reasons, including obtaining a marginally lower price, obtaining an incentive offer or just because the first web site was too inconvenient to navigate. In addition, establishing repeat customers at a particular web site for items which are used again and again is proving difficult. Web retailers have more success with one-time purchases, typically for durable goods such as books, gifts, or airline tickets, than with repeat purchases, typically for consumable goods such as detergent, deodorant or shampoo. Obtaining and particularly retaining customers has become an important issue as the electronic commerce industry matures.
Electronic commerce retention strategies include stream lining web site designs, improving customer service and improving product selection. Typically, a strategy for streamlining a web site includes simplifying the navigation, organizing the content, and simplifying the order entry and processing. An example of such a strategy is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,411 which discloses a 1-click ordering system which allows repeat customers to order products with one operation. However, further or different retention strategies may better maintain a customer's loyalty for future purchases.
Accordingly, there is a need to increase the convenience of purchasing products and services in the electronic commerce environment. Specifically there is a need to improve the convenience for making purchases from one or more electronic commerce vendors to improve the acquisition of new customers and the retention of existing customers through a reduction in consumer frustration, costs and resources associated with the shopping experience.